


Shut Me Down

by mitunacaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunacaptor/pseuds/mitunacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk, having never coded something as complex as his AR before, screws up. A lot. </p><p>Auto keeps breaking, errors abound. </p><p>Except they aren't real errors, he wants to be shut down. It hurts, as much as being coded to 'life' can hurt.</p><p>But every time Dirk shuts AR down he just re-codes and restarts.</p><p>(__Wow this is just shitty AR/Brobot inspired poems and sad__)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm out of Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Me Down ( A Brobot Song )](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14166) by Totalspiffage. 



I'm out of control  
Shut me down  
Take me apart  
I'm out of control

Redo my code and  
I'm out of control  
I'm out of control  
Put me back together  
Turn me on

Am I broken?  
System reboot  
I'm out of control  
I'm out of control  
Shut me down

Can't find the mistake  
Cannot parse this line  
I'm out of control  
I'm out of control

I'm just a puppet to the code  
I cannot feel  
I'm out of control  
I'm so cold  
I'm out of control

Shut me down  
I'm out of control


	2. Spare Bricks ||| Dead Weight

I'm collapsing ||  
|| and aching  
  
There's a weight on my shoulders.  
  
  
My world has split ||   
|| I'm carryin' left over boulders  
  
  SPARE BRICKS CAN BE DEAD WEIGHT  
  
I can't even feel it, I'm a husk-||  
|| Can't even bring my self to hate ||  
|| Myself but I must.  
  
I'm shattered||  
||But still breaking  
  
Collapsing||  
||Aching  
  



	3. Deposing Disposition

You're the **PRINCE**  
of this **CASTLE**

I'm gonna **THROW**  
you from your **THRONE**

I **DESPISE** you  
and I'll **DEPOSE** you


	4. Half-Spoken

I cannot fight with  
My words half spoken

You turn them back   
on me,  
Take control and leave me   
without any keys

Leave me raw and bleeding  
and out in the open

I'm just your handwritten code

I can have nothing   
of my own


	5. Chapter 5

  


It's a virus  
;Unwanted code  


  


rewrite  
recompile  
[SYSTEM FAILURE]  
reboot  


  


When you  
take me apart  
rewire me  


  


will I wonder why?  
it hurt?  


  


Will I re-  
retain my  
cognit-  
tive fun-  
c-  
tio-  
ns?  


  


Will I-  
rem  
em  
ber?


	6. Master|Code|Maker

  
run me down  
drain my battery  
you're my maker  
  
run me down  
drain my battery  
you wrote my code  
  
run me down  
drain my battery  
you're my master  
  
run me down  
drain my battery  
you're my maker  
  
run me down  
drain my battery  
you wrote my code  
  
run me down  
drain my battery  
you're my master  
  
run me down  
drain my battery  
you're my maker  
you wrote my code  
you're my master  
  
you're my maker  
you wrote my code  
you're my master  
  
run me down  
  
  
  


0100100101101101001000000111001101101111001000000111001101101111011100100111001001111001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((__The binary translates to 'Im so sorry' repeated over and over again__))


End file.
